The New Larkin
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: A story request from broadwaybaby4205 asked me to write about Link and Amber from Hairspray.


broadwaybaby4205 asked me to write a story about Amber telling Link that she is pregnant.

Hope you enjoy it?

Amber and Link Larkin are 27 years-old and have been married for 2 years.

Link is now the host of a Television show similar to the one that Corny Collins hosts.

Amber is at their home in Baltimore where they both grew up and went to school together. She is in the kitchen making dinner for herself and Link, while thinking of ways to tell Link that they are going to be parents in 6 months.

She looks at the clock on the wall which reads ten minutes to 6. Link should be home any minute.

Amber starts setting the table when she hears the front door open and close. She hears Link drop his car keys onto the table in the foyer and hears his footsteps nearing the kitchen.

Link walks into the kitchen and smells the wonderful sent of his wife's cooking.

"Hi honey, something smells really good." He says.

Amber smiles noticing that he is in a good moot and knows that tonight is the right night to tell him about the baby.

She is about to respond when she feels Link's arms wrapped around her waist and his chin on her shoulder breathing in the smell of her fruity perfume that she always wears.

She takes a deep breath and says, "Hi, I made both of our favorites; chicken parmesan and seafood pasta, a garden fresh salad, and fresh fruit."

Link's stomach rumbles its response to the food that was just mentioned. He and Amber both laugh.

"It all looks amazing! you should write your own cookbook and sell it." Link says as he pulls out one of the chairs for Amber to sit down in.

She moves to take her seat but before she does she leans in and kisses Link.

They pull away smiling as Link pushes her chair closer to the table then walks around to the other side and takes his seat across from her.

He and Amber begin serving themselves.

Half way through dinner Amber decides to tell Link about the baby.

"Link honey, I have something that I need to tell you." she says.

Link nods as he places his fork back on his plate and wipes his mouth with his napkin which is then carefully placed back onto his lap.

He looks up at Amber letting her know that she has his attention.

"Alright, we both said that we wanted to start a family while we are in our thirties, well its started a few years early. You and I are going to be parents in 6 months." Amber says as she watches Link for his reaction to her news.

Link smiles wide and gets up and quickly goes around to where Amber is sitting and kisses her passionately. Letting her know how happy he is about the news.

"Honey, that's great news, I can't believe that I'm going be a father!" He says very excitedly.

Amber grins as she nods while shedding some tears from her eyes.

Link looks at her with worry in his eyes upon seeing the tears rolling down his beautiful wife's eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong? aren't you excited?" he asks.

Amber laughs and smiles, "I'm excited and happy that you took the news so well."

He places his hand against her cheek and tells her, "I couldn't be happier than I am right now. I love you ."

Amber leans in and kisses him and whispers against his lips, "I love you too."

She can feel Link smile. He kisses her once more before he pulls away.

"Well, I'll clean up the kitchen while you take it easy and rest on the couch."

Amber agrees and stands up and walks out to the living room and sits down on their big overstuffed couch and puts her feet up on the coffee table.

Link is in the kitchen putting away the left over food and storing it in the refrigerator.

Ten minutes later he is all finished and goes into the living room to join Amber on the couch.

He sits down next to her and has her put her feet in his lap.

He starts massaging her feet while he asks her some questions about the baby.

"So are far along are you? When is the baby due? Do you know if its a girl or boy?" He says all in one breath.

Amber smiles and says, "I am 3 months along, the baby is due in December, and yes I do know the sex of the baby. Do you want to know?"

"Sure" Link says.

"We are having a little girl!" Amber squeals.

Link leans down and kisses her.

"That is so great baby!" Link says after pulling away.

The young couple sits together each with a thousand watt smiles thinking about their future with their baby girl.

The End

Hope you like it.


End file.
